


Brief

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: If two guys cum in a forest and no one is around to hear it, do they make a sound?
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Brief

**Author's Note:**

> [writes something quick and dirty just to satisfy my own needs] howdy.

“Dave.” Exhaling through his nose, Hal elbows David in the ribs, who groans deep in his chest but doesn’t move. “Come on, get up.”

“No,” he whines, nuzzling his face between Hal’s shoulder blades. 

“David,” his voice is stern. “My back hurts. Let go.” Smacking at his boyfriend’s hands, he eventually eases up, letting his offending arm flop to his side. Sitting up and stretching, Hal looks back over his shoulder to see Dave’s eyes scrunched shut. “What?”

“I’m hard.” Scoffing, Hal shuffles away but the cramped space in the van they were using gives him little room. They’d been driving for almost 24 hours straight - sans food stops - and had gotten too tired to find a motel, instead parking in a desolate area and laying the seats back as best they could for a quick rest. Hal was unsure of how long they’d been resting, but the sun was up and warm. Through the cracked windows he could hear birds chirping, specifically a woodpecker doing its daily work. 

“Hey!” Hal shouts when David hooks his arm around the other’s stomach and pulls him back down. Sighing, he looks at Dave’s pleading eyes and frowns. “Dave,” he warns. “This isn’t the time or place.”

“When would be better? You drive and I just jack off in the back seat?”

“Like we haven’t done that before.” Exhaling a laugh, David’s eyes still want. He reaches under their throw blanket and begins to stroke himself through his pants, letting his eyes fall shut in concentration.

“We _could_ … or you could lend a helping hand.” Rubbing at his eye with the heel of his palm, Hal tries to ignore the obnoxiously loud whimpers Dave is making for the sake of trying to get a reaction.

“You’re such a brat, you know that?” 

“I mean, I don’t want to pressure you into anything…”

“Oh my God,” Hal laughs, inching forward. “You’ll owe me a back massage.”

“Yessir.” Licking his lips before leaning in, Dave moans in genuine appreciation, rubbing his thumb at the nape of Hal’s neck before pulling him closer, trailing kisses across his jaw.

“So… How do you want to do this?” 

“What are you in the mood for?” 

“Suggest something and I’ll tell you.”

“Hm. What about that thing we did once?”

“Very specific. What thing we did once?”

“Where I fuck your thighs.” Sucking gingerly at a spot below Hal’s jaw, he trails his hand across the other’s ribcage and to his hip bone. 

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Do we have any lube?”

“We might. I’d check in the black duffel bag. Do you want to use a condom?”

“You’re not going to put it in, are you?”

“No, but I figured I would ask.”

“It’s fine.” Crawling across the seats to rummage through their minimal belongings, Hal produced a bottle and found Snake had kicked off his bottoms, stroking himself languidly. Deciding to kick off his own jeans - which were incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in - he paused, sitting on his ankles. 

“How do you want to do this?”

“We can do it laying like this, can’t we?” Biting his bottom lip in thought, Hal suddenly gets an impish smile on his face.

“Don’t you think it’d be better upright?” Quirking an eyebrow, Dave shakes his head in disbelief.

“When’d you get so bold?”

“Like you didn’t get harder at the suggestion.” 

“If that’s what you want, I’m not opposed.” Dave is the first one out of the van, albeit hesitantly, listening for any noise. Once he deems the coast clear, he motions for Hal to come out, his knees cracking from being so cramped up. Stretching comfortably once in the open space, he turns to see David idly touching himself to keep his erection lively. 

Making his way back over, Hal lubes Dave’s cock and gives it a few earnest strokes. 

“Put your arms against the hood,” he instructs, Hal obeying and sticking his hips out some. Coming up behind him and pulling him close, Dave adds some extra lube between his legs, rubbing his fingers against Hal’s dick with a teasing smirk.

“Ready?” Nodding with his head hung down, he crosses his ankles and flexes his thighs just slightly, knowing he doesn’t want to strain himself too much this early.

They start slow, a little uncoordinated, Dave reaching around to grasp Hal’s cock, who moans in response and tightens his hold on Dave. 

“Ah, Dave--”

“You feel so good, Hal. Fuck.” Pressing lazy kisses against the shell of his ear, he pants unabashedly, trying to pick up the pace. 

To help some, Hal reaches down, rubbing Dave’s head where it peeks between his thighs, the latter making a startled noise that he stifles by biting at Hal’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groans putting his hand on the hood to steady himself. “You feel so good.” Trying to shift the position a little, Hal moves where the cock is rubbing up closer to his dick, throwing his head back at the sensitivity. 

“Dave… Oh, God, Dave…”

There’s an audible slap of skin on skin, Hal pushing down to be on his elbows as his arms started to buckle, letting his head fall forward again and against his arm.

“I want to stick it in so bad, holy shit,” Dave groans, his other hand gripping hard on Hal’s hip. 

“Do it,” Hal mumbles into the crook of his elbow. “Fuck me.”

“Should I get a condom?”

“Just don’t cum inside.”

“Okay.” Stepping back enough to pull Hal’s hips back into a better position, Dave spreads apart Hal’s lips to guide himself. “Ready?” Nodding, Hal yelps when he gets a quick smack across his ass, but in the moment of surprise Dave pushes inside, tight with a stretch from not being prepped. It doesn’t matter, because only a few thrusts in does Hal cum, shuddering and whining as he does. Pulling out, David goes back to fucking Hal’s thighs, who squeezes with as much power as he can muster in his post coital haze.

It doesn’t take long for him to follow behind, stroking himself to completion on the back of Hal’s legs. Resting his weight onto Hal, they lie against the car, catching their breath in a sweaty mess. 

“That was so good,” he murmurs, pressing little kisses to Hal’s cheeks, jaw and corner of his mouth. “Thank you.”

“You still owe me,” voice carrying no edge, Dave laughs and cups Hal’s cheek, turning to kiss him properly.

“I love you,” is whispered against his lips, Hal smiling softly.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
